


We're Two Different People, But I Want You.

by mmiles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Boy Keith (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Cute Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith needs "help" with physics, Lance doesn't have any siblings in this fic only his mum, M/M, Nerd Lance (Voltron), Pastel Lance (Voltron), They are just so in love, concerned pidge and hunk, implied Top Keith and Bottom Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: "w-what did you need?" lance asked.keith put the cigarette out with his shoes and looked up at lance. "i need help with physics."that was a fucking lie and they both knew it. keith had gotten top marks on the last physics test so it was clear he needed no help at all.





	We're Two Different People, But I Want You.

lance pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he listened to pidge ramble on about something that happened in science class. hunk was enjoying his food when pidge suddenly stopped talking and looked behind lance. 

lance rose an eyebrow in confusion and turned around to see what they were looking at and - oh. 

keith, keith kogane was staring right at them, more specifically, at lance. 

he was leaning against the brick wall a couple feet into front of where lance and his friends were sitting. a cigarette was lit and dangling from his lips, smoke coming out from the tip. 

lance swallowed and lifted a hand up to give a tentative wave. keith lifted his own gloved hand and waved back before gesturing lance to come over. 

lance's eyes widened as he looked back his friends who were watching the scene and they nodded their heads and prompted lance to go over. 

the cuban boy's heart was racing as he slowly stepped up and walked over towards where keith was standing. 

he nervously played with one of his buttons on his shirt as he stood in front of keith. 

"uh - hey, keith," he said timidly, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks as keith stared at him, eyeing up and down his outfit. 

he had chosen to wear a soft pink button up shirt with bright red strawberries scattered around and had it tucked into his black jeans. 

lance began to fidget under keith's gaze and the notorious bad boy looked into his dark blue eyes and took the cigarette from his lips. 

"w-what did you need?" lance asked. 

keith put the cigarette out with his shoes and looked up at lance. "i need help with physics." 

that was a fucking lie and they both knew it. keith had gotten top marks on the last physics test so it was clear he needed no help at all. 

lance slowly nodded his head and smiled shyly. keith's mouth twitched up into a rare smile and lance's heart thumped loudly against his chest. 

a blush rose onto his cheeks and he quickly stuttered out, "yeah. so we'll just m-meet in the library or s-something after school today?" 

keith nodded his head and watched lance in amusement. lance's cheeks burned more as he stuttered out another reply before swiftly walking back to his table. 

"dude, what did he want? did you do something to upset him? oh god, does he want to fight you afterschool?!" hunk said as soon as lance sat down. 

"what? no! he just needs help with homework," lance replied and noticed the confused looks pidge and hunk shared. 

"huh? but he never needs help with homework, he's like top in everything!" hunk said. 

'hopefully he'll top me as well,' lance thought before blushing furiously and shaking his head. 

"he needs help with physics." 

"physics?! he's like a physics wizard! why does he need help with that?!" pidge asked, glancing behind lance at keith. 

"maybe he likes you," pidge said and lance's face grew hot. 

"no he doesn't!" lance squeaked out with a red face. 

pidge chuckled and folded their arms across their chest and smirked at lance. 

"he wants to fuck you," pidge said causing both hunk and lance to chock. 

lance wished that was true. 

"he doesn't!" lance chocked out. 

"he does! i can tell by the way he's looking at you," pidge said and looked back at keith. 

lance was not going to turn around and kept his eyes on the table in front of him. 

"pidge is kinda right, the way he's looking at you right now just screams that he wants to take you," hunk said. 

again, lance wishes. 

lance sat at a table in the library with his physic books spread out in front of him. he looked at his watch and anxious tapped the tip of his pen against his book as he waited for keith. 

he realised they never even set a time, what if keith came early and lance missed him?! no, school had only just finished. 

he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt then did it up again. he really needed to calm down. 

ten minutes went by and keith finally emerged from the door, he backpack resting on one of his shoulder and a physics book tucked under his arm. 

he saw his purple eyes scan the area before they landed on lance's. he took confident strides towards lance and sat down next to him, dropping his book loudly on the table causing the librarian to shush him harshly. 

he ignored her and turned towards lance. 

lance swallowed and smiled timidly. 

"what section did you need help with?" lance asked and watched keith open his book and flick through the pages before pointing to one section. 

by this point lance knew something was up. they had recently had a practice test on this section and keith had nailed it. 

but still, he helped him and opened up his own textbook and worked through the problems with keith while trying to figure out what his plan was. 

"your really smart you know," keith said as they begun packing up their stuff. 

lance accidentally dropped his book on the creating a loud sound and the librarian clicked her tongue and glared in their direction. 

lance smiled apologetically as he looked at keith with red cheeks. 

"y-you think?" lance chuckled nervously and placed the textbook in his bag. "i'm not that smart." 

"i think you are." 

lance blushed more and his chest thumped against his chest as he pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled over at keith. 

"thank you," he whispered and felt his heart skip a beat when keith smiled at him. 

"same time tomorrow?" keith asked as they walked out of the school. 

lance nodded and gripped the straps of his back. he waved goodbye to keith and watched him mount a black motorbike and sped of down the road. 

he spent two hours gushing over the bad boy to hunk and pidge when he got home. 

"you look nice today," pidge complimented. "only you can pull off a pastel look."   
lance grinned and looked down at his outfit. 

he was wearing a baby blue sweater with cloud scattered across it with white jeans and a pastel blue laced chocker with a little bow on the front. 

"aww, thanks pidgey!" lance ruffled with their hair causing pidge to smack his hand away and glare at him. 

lance chuckled and they heard a loud bang noise. the cuban boy turned his head and looked down the hallway to see keith holding someone against the lockers. 

he boy struggled against keith grip as teachers rushed over and pulled them apart. lance had also noticed that the boy had a bloody nose. 

one of the teachers grabbed keith by the arm to pull him down ten hallway but the boy just shrugged them off and followed the teacher. 

they passed lance and keith made eye contact with him. he smiled slightly and lance returned it. 

when he was out of sight, lance turned back to his friends who were shocked at what they just witnessed. 

"lance, you can't study with him anymore," hunk said. 

lance frowned. "what? why not?" 

"did you not see what just happened?!" hunk gestured wildly to the boy with the bloody nose who was being carried to the nurses office. 

"what if he does that to you?" 

"keith won't do that and plus if i stop helping him then doesn't that mean that there's more of a chance that keith would do that?" 

hunk thought over his words before sighing. he patted his shoulder and said. "just… be careful alright?" 

lance nodded and smiled reassuring at his concerned friend. 

he knew that keith would never hurt him, not intentionally.

lance was at his locker when keith approached him. 

"do you want to study at your house today?" he said as he leaned against the locker next to lance and crossing his left foot over his right ankle. 

lance placed his textbook into his locker as he looked over at the bad boy. his lip and eyebrow piercing was shining from the lights in the hallway. 

"o-okay," lance replied and clutched the book to his chest. 

keith smiled and nodded his head. "i'll meet you near my bike." 

lance just nodded and watched the boy dressed in black walk down the hallway. he watched how the other students avoided eye contact with him and quickly hit out of his way. 

lance's legs felt like jelly as he slumped against his locker with a beating heart. 

"i'm sorry, what?" 

lance avoided eye contact as he replied to pidge. 

"you guys can't come over today because keith is coming over to study." 

pidge blinked slowly before opening their mouth to yell something when hunk swiftly covered their mouth. 

"are you sure that's a good idea?" hunk pursed his lips. 

"yeah of course," lance grinned and rolled his eyes at the concerned looks his friends were giving him. "i'll be fine." 

pidge and hunk shared a look before sighing. 

lance was a nervous wreck as he approached where keith was leaning against his bike. his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his leather jacket and he stared at the ground until he heard lance approaching. 

he lifted his gaze up to lance's and the cuban boy's breath hitched at the brightness of keith's purple eyes. 

keith handed him his helmet and straddled his bike, waiting for lance to do the same. 

lance took a deep breath and silently sulked at the fact that the helmet doesn't match his pastel aesthetic but puts it on anyway and hopes on behind keith. 

he hesitantly wraps his arms tightly around keith's waist. he was pleased to feel keith's hard abs against his hands. 

keith revved the bike and took off down the street. lance had given keith his address during class and in fifteen minutes they had arrived at his apartment. 

his legs were wobbly as he got off the bike and took his helmet off and handing it to keith. 

the bad boy chuckled at lance's state and reached into his back pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. 

"you can go ahead and go up, i'm going to have a smoke first." 

"you can smoke inside," lance said, not wanting to leave keith even if it was for only a few minutes. 

"i'm not going to smoke in your home, i doubt you mum would appreciate that." 

lance pursed his lips and leaned against the wall keith was leaning on and said, "then i'll stay here with you." 

"suit yourself. you smoke?" keith asked and gestured the packet towards lance. 

lance shook his head. "but i want to try," lance blurted out when keith began to put the pack away. 

keith pursed his lips before hesitantly grabbing out a cigarette and handing to towards lance. 

lance just stared at it dumbly before looking at keith who chuckled at him. 

"here, watch me." 

keith proceeded to stick the cigarette into his mouth and grabbed out a black lighter. he lifted his hand to cover the flame from the wind and lit the end of the cigarette. 

he watched him take a long drag before blowing the smoke out. lance watched every movement and swallowed. 

lance placed the cigarette between his lips as keith stepped closer and lit the end of his cigarette. 

the cuban boy attempted to copy what keith had done and felt the taste of tobacco enter his mouth. he was just glad he didn't splutter and cough. 

lance had taken a few drags before keith pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out. 

"you did good, i'm impressed, nerd," keith teased and lance felt himself blush as he laughed and watched keith placed the cigarette back in the pack and continued smoking his. 

"now, don't smoke anymore. don't you know it's bad for you?" 

lance laughed and keith's mouth twitched into a pleased grin. 

keith finished his cigarette and the two walked up towards lance's apartment. 

"you can have a seat," lance gestured towards the couch. "would you like a drink or something?" 

"can i have some water, please," keith asked and shrugged off his jacket showing his red shirt and toned arms. 

lance blushed furiously and ran towards his kitchen and fetched a glass of water. 

he mentally prepared himself, even smacked his cheeks a little before taking a deep breath and walking out to where keith was waiting. 

he was relaxed against the couch with his right elbow rested against the armrest and his legs were spread apart. 

keith smiled and thanked him as he grabbed the glass of water from him. 

lance ran a hand through his hair as he took a seat next to keith and fidgeted nervously. 

keith grabbed one of their coasters and placed his glass on it. lance found himself smiling at that. 

"shall we get started?" lance asked and faced keith. 

"to be honest, not really and i think we both know that i don't need any help with physics." 

"t-then what did you want to d-do?" 

keith smirked and leaned in closer. lance felt his breath hitch as he stared at keith, his eyes flicking to his pink lips for a second. 

"basically, i want to fuck you. hard." 

lance felt something stir inside of him at keith's words and his cock jumped. 

his breathing had picked up and he licked his lips nervously. keith's eyes following the action. 

"o-oh… w-well, okay," lance said dumbly and mentally smack himself before stuttering out. "i-i mean i'm not really e-experienced in th-this." 

he made a gesture with his hand. 

"what? dating?" keith asked. 

"yeah and… o-other things." 

"kissing? fucking?" 

lance nodded and felt himself blush as keith's groan as he placed a gloved hand on his thigh. 

"i can teach you," keith whispered before pulling back a bit. "only if you want to." 

lance nodded his head quickly and keith grinned at his reaction and moved back in close to him. 

"you are so cute, baby." 

lance felt himself shiver at how keith said the word "baby" and let out a small whimper causing keith to groan again. 

keith reached up and tangled his fingers through the cuban boy's brown curls and pulled him into a kiss. 

the kiss was soft and keith's lips were so soft. as the kiss got more heated lance began to taste the cigarette keith had and lance moaned against his mouth. 

he scrambled forward and placed himself in keith's lap and put his hands on keith's cheeks. 

he felt the black haired boy wrap his strong arms around his waist and tug him closer. 

lance let out a moan as keith rutted up against his aching member and he grinds down. 

much to lance's dismay, keith pulled back from the kiss and panted against his lips. 

he wanted those lips back on his. 

"want to take this to your room?" keith asked and lance nodded. 

the two proceeded to stumble towards lance's room as lance asked on the way, "when does your mum get home?" 

"she gets off work at midnight," lance replied and opened his bedroom door. 

keith shut the door and pushed lance onto his bed and climbed on top and kissed him heatedly. 

lance wrapped his arms around the boy and eagerly returned the kiss. 

keith pulled back and trailed his kisses down lance's neck, only pausing for a second to pull lance's jumper off. 

the cuban boy let out a whimper as keith latched his teeth on his chocker and snapped it against his neck. 

he wanted something else to replace that chocker. 

as keith trailed his kisses down his chest and towards the waistband of his white jeans did lance realise what he was about to do and sat up instantly and stopped keith. 

"are you okay?" keith asked in concern. 

lance nodded, "yeah, yeah, i'm fine its just… i want to do it to you." 

"you want to blow me?" lance blushed at his words but nodded. 

keith reached up and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "are you sure?" 

lance nodded again and the two swapped positions and keith sat against the edge of the bed and lance pulled his jeans off before kneeling in front of keith. 

keith's eyes were wild and dark as he stared at the innocent boy kneeling between his legs and looking at the bulge in his pants. 

lance relaxed slightly as keith ran a hand through his hair and he looked up at him. 

"you don't have to you know," keith said softly and lance's heart thumped against his chest. 

"i want to, i just… want it to be good." 

keith smiled. "i'm sure you'll be amazing, you're such a good boy." 

lance whimpered at the nickname and reached over and unzipped keith's black ripped jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. 

he let them pool around keith's ankles and he stared at the large throbbing member. veins sticking out and the tip flushed red with precum oozing out. 

lance felt his mouth water at the sight and he swallowed and moved closer. 

he rested his hands on keith's pale thighs as he gave an experimental lick to the head. 

keith's breath hitched and lance took the tip into his mouth and sucked softly. 

keith let out a groan and tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. 

lance decided to take more of the large member in his mouth and traced the veins with his tongue that made keith moan with pleasure. 

lance squirmed on the floor, feeling his own hard member twitch and ache to be touched. 

but the cuban boy kept his hand on keith thighs as he bobbed his head up and down on keith's member. 

keith hissed and gripped hard on lance's hair causing the boy to moan around his member and suck him faster. 

the sounds keith was releasing were doing things to lance and he member twitched more in the confinements of his boxers. 

he could also tell that keith was close as he twitched more against his tongue and lance took him all the way down till his nose bumped against his navel. 

keith came with a loud and spilled into lance's mouth.

lance moaned around his member as he came in his boxers and swallowed keith's release. 

lance pulled off with a wet pop and panted, looking up at keith with tears in his eyes and red swollen lips. 

keith smiled and pulled him into a kiss. 

"you're such a good boy," keith said once they pulled away. 

lance blushed and smiled. 

later that night, keith slipped his jacket on and lance walked him to the front door. 

keith tugged him closer by his waist and pulled him into a slow reassuring kiss that made lance melt inside. 

"i'll see you tomorrow darling." 

lance blushed at the nickname and nodded his head. he watched keith disappear down the hallway with a lovesick smile on his face. 

he sighed dreamily as he shut the door and leaned against it. 

he immediately let out a squeal and danced around the apartment.


End file.
